ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Deal Maker
Plot Mig meets up with Deristroll who then comes to form an uneasy alliance in order to stop a new enemy that he and Mig both dislike. Synopsis Mig is at a restaurant enjoying a burger and a drink with Clepron. "Revolting how they sell Mr. Yogurtine cups here," said Clepron. Mig was holding a cup with a picture of Spiker on it and everyone else had Mig 10 alien cups also. "What?" asked Mig. Clepron glared at him. Just then a blast occrued outside, causing everyone to scream and run. "Ugh not now," said Mig. Deristroll came walking out of the smoke and blasted the glass windows of the restaurant open and Mig got up and turned into Humungousaur and tackled Deristroll. "Why do you have to ruin my social life!" he shouted. Deristroll made a tornado and blew Mig off him and then grabbed him. Humungousaur punched him and grew in size. "RARGH!" he screamed. He charged at Deristroll and beat him up and then Deristroll blasted him down. Mig sat there and Deristroll walked up to him and stared at him. "I need your help," he said. Mig turned back and sat down with Deristroll and Clepron and talked to Deristroll with Clepon aiming a weapon at him. "You need my help because?" asked Mig. "Because of Kyrontine. He invaded my system and planet and took it over basically. I fleed knowing I couldn't save it and had to come to you for help as my very last option," he said. Mig sat there and stared at him and nodded. "Not happening bozo," said Mig. Deristroll slammed his fists on the table and got up and stared at Mig. "Look! Why would I come to my archenemy for help unless I needed it?" yelled Deristroll. Mig got up and raised his hand above his gamatrix. "I wouldn't try anything," said Mig. Him and Deristroll both glared at each other and Clepron blasted them both. "Ok fine. I'll help out," said Mig. "But any trick you pull and your a walking pogo-stick." Deristroll nodded. "He's also coming to take over Erath as well," said Deristroll. Mig chocked on his drink and saw a large meteor bash the ground. Kyrontine stood there and stared at Mig and Clepron. Mig transformed into ChamAlien on accident and moaned. "WHy do you hate me!" he shouted. He ran at Kyrontine and turned into camouflage and then tapped him on the shoulder from behind and turned visible and punched Kyrontine's face. Deristroll then jackslapped him and ChamAlien punched him down. He got up and used his shield on them and made a sonic wave throw them away. "AHH,' screamed Deristroll and ChamAlien. ChamAlien banged his head and rubbed and saw Deristroll blast fire at the shield and it opened a small open which then closed up again. He turned into Heatblast and blasted the shield and it kept ripping apart. "Noo!!" shouted Kyrontine. Heatblast charged at the shield along with Deristroll and Kyrontine teleported away and Heatblast and Deristroll banged into each other in the head. "Ahh!" said Heatblast. Deristroll and him rubbed there heads and a gigantic starship appeared over Earth. "This can't be good," said Clepron. Kyrontine appeared inside the ship and opened a large hanger and a bunch of robotic aliens came swirling at the city. Heatblast was in horror and Deristroll then flew towards the hanger. "Wait!" shouted Heatblast. He tried flying after him but Clepron grabbed his foot. "What the heck are you doing! Let me go!" shouted Heatblast. "No," said Clepron. He threw Heatblast on the ground and made him turn back and Clepron used his jetpack and flew into the ship with Deristroll. Mig saw a bunch of robots fly at him and smiled. "Get a load of my magnetic personality!" he shouted. He turned into Lodestar and used his magentic powers to smash the robots together and throw them at the ship. "Hehe," Lodestar laughed. Clepron and Deristroll made it to the cockpit and the door all the suddenly slammed shut. "Oh no! We're melted in!" shouted Clepron. "Good," said Deristroll. He put the ship on self destruct and laughed at Clepron. "You little creep your gonna kill us!" Clepron shouted. "As a matter of fact, you," said Deristroll. He transported outisde the ship and flew away. "No!" screamed Clepron. Outside on the ground, Mig was doing good on throwing off the robots and destroyed them all. "What's a matter? Magnetism got you?" he asked. He then saw Kyrontine jump down and walk up to Lodestar. Mig turned into Feedback and blasted him. "HA HA!" Kyrontine shouted. He grabbed Feedback and threw him at the ground. "Ok fine. Be that way," said Feedback. He slapped the gamatrix faceplate and turned into Super Feedback. Kyrontine gasped and shouted and then got smashed and hurled at his ship and thrown into it as the hanger doors closed. "Noo!!!" shouted Kyrontine. Clepron tapped him on the shoulder and knocked him out and then broke out of the ship and landed as the ship spun out of control and exploded into pieces. Mig turned back and tried to give a hi-five to Clepron but he was facing the other way. "Clepron why are you always acting weird?" asked Mig. Just then Clepron faced him with red eyes. "Ummm" said Mig. He wlaked back and was creeped out. "I'll just be....BYE!" he said. Clepron laughed evily and faced Mig. Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Clepron *Deristroll Villains *Kyrontine Aliens Used *Humungousaur *ChamAlien (accidental; selected alien was Jetray) *Heatblast *Lodestar *Feedback (brief) *Super Feedback Trivia *Mig goes Lodestar and Heatblast for the first time. *Deristroll make become frenemies in this episode only. *Kyrontine debuts for the first and last time in this episode. *Clepron turns evil at the end of this episode. Category:Episodes